X-ray detectors are known from Spahn, M. et al., Radiologe 2003, 43:340–350, for example. These are so-called solid-state or flat detectors. Of these, a distinction is made between flat detectors with an indirectly converting converter layer and flat detectors with a directly converting converter layer.
Flat detectors with an indirectly converting converter layer have a detector matrix which is formed by a multiplicity of photodiodes and is produced for example from amorphous silicon. The detector matrix is superposed by a converter layer formed by a scintillator. Incident x-ray radiation is converted into light in the scintillator. The light is sensed by the detector matrix located underneath.
Flat detectors with a directly converting converter layer have a detector matrix formed by a multiplicity of charge detectors, which is likewise produced from amorphous silicon. The detector matrix is superposed by a layer formed for example from amorphous selenium. Incident x-rays are converted into charges in the layer formed from amorphous selenium. The charges are sensed by the detector matrix located underneath.
Other flat detectors, for example Charge Coupled Devices (CCDs), Active Pixel Sensors (APSs) or CMOS chips, are also suitable for x-ray imaging.
The flat detectors known from the prior art are not particularly robust. Under mechanical loading, for example instances of impact, vibration and the like, they may be destroyed.